combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
ESP Hacks
ESP Hacks, (short for 'E'xtra-'S'''ensory '''P'erception) are a type of hacks that display player information such as HP, Name, Rank, Gun etc. It is like a permanent tuned up KDR/HP Vision. When recording the screen with the Nexon In-game Recorder, these hacks are not recorded. ESP Hacks is not a single hack, but rather a whole category of hacks which function similarly and are often used together to make it more effective. ESP Hack Features ESP Name Tags ESP Name tags display the name of players in the game. This can be used on allies or enemies. They are normally colour coded to distinguish Enemy players from Allies (Red for Enemy, Blue/ White for allies). NPCs in Fireteam and Hired Guns are labeled 'NPC' Player Box ESP ESP Player boxes create an outline of player hitboxes in game. This can be used on allies or enemies. They are normally colour-coded to distinguish Enemy players from Allies (Red for enemy, Blue/ White for allies). Said player boxes can be either 2D or 3D, which is set by the player. Distance ESP Distance ESP marks the distance away from the player, with a number above/ below the players in the game. This is not colour coded and applies to all enemies. Weapon ESP Weapon ESP displays the weapon name, distance and position of any weapon that has been dropped by a player. Explosives ESP Explosives ESP marks the location and the name of the explosive. It is used by both hackers and anti-hackers. Strangely, this also marks out First Aid Kits, Warlord Boxes and Auto-turrets, which aren't classified as explosives. Explosive Warning Explosive warning is a bizzare hack, which, alerts the player when they are in the proximity of an explosive (grenade or mine). The warning will be below the game score bar and will read: "DANGER: EXPLOSIVE NEAR YOU" Health ESP Health ESP displays the health of both/ either enemy or friendly players. It can be toggled to display the data in health bars or text. It is measured in HP and AP, both with a maximum of 100. Infected players and players with powerups that increase the player's HP/ AP, the bar will extend outside the border. This is one of the few hacks that are able to detect Invisible GMs Rank ESP Displays the Rank of the player. This is one of the few hacks that are able to detect Invisible GM s who are in game Visibility Check This hack will turn the ESP Boxes, lines and names into different colour (usually Green for visible, red for not visile and yellow/orange/amber for spawn shield) in order to tell if the player can be shot. This is often used by closet hackers. Reporting Hackers Every hacker should be reported, however make sure you are 100% sure that he/she is hacking before reporting. Helping a hacker or benefiting from a hacker is against Nexon's Terms of Service and is one way to get suspended and possibly banned from the game. Media Engine2012120417093977.jpg|A range of ESP hacks being used, along with a hack menu. ESP Hacks.png|A Hacker using No Gun, Weapon ESP and Telekill Category:Hacks Category:Exploits